Light at the End of the Tunnel
by The Green Vigilant
Summary: A zoroark and all her fellow pokemon must fight as rebels against humanity, to win their freedom and natural rights and escape from slavery, and abuse. She will face lots of challenges, both physical and emotional. And at the end, will she fall for a forbidden relationship? Rated M for violence, language, blood, and lemons. Cover belongs to Soof49 with permission. Alternate world.
1. Prologue

"voice dialogue"  
>'thoughts'<br>[telepathy]

(author's notes)

**Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon, or any submitted OCs. They belong to their respectable owners. My own OCs, and the plot, however, are owned by me.**

'Oh please, Arceus. Don't let him find me', I screamed in my mind. I was hiding in a space between two shelves in my trainer's room, except that "trainer" is not the right word to describe him. He has told me before to call him "master".

I am just a little female zorua. I never remembered who my real parents are, nor do I have a name. All I remembered was that I was born and raised in this household for my entire three year life. Master would always hurt us, either it was by fist and foot, or by words, but most of the time, it was both. I share the home with two other pokemon, a shinx, and a braixen They never had names either. Master never bothered with giving us names. All he cared about was that if we did work all day, and did it right. Enough work is nonexistent to his eye. Work too little, and you'll get beaten and not be served food. Work hard, and he'll just give you more work.

There has never been a shortage of work. Usually, we begin by cleaning the entire three story household. And it was very big. Master could afford it all. When we were done, the next thing was to get items from the nearest shop, which was a good two hour walk away. Far too often, people in strange blue clothes, with a star on them, would stop us, and demand a paper, which master always write before ever letting us outside. I never knew what the paper was about; I never learned to read or write. When we get to the store, the workers there refused to give us any of those helpful carts, that humans are allowed to use, so we have to carry everything on our backs and our jaws. They were very heavy, but if we leave one little thing behind, or returned home too late, master would call us out, one by one, and beat us, as well as spitting insults.

Master, by the way, is an amber haired, caramel skinned man with blue eyes. He would have been very attractive to others, if it wasn't for his very bad personality. He is the most arrogant, sadistic human I have ever met. I would do anything to escape him and run as far as possible, but I can't. Whenever we tried, those people in the blue clothes would find us and beat us with hard sticks, then take us back to master's home, where master himself would give us another punishment.

Getting back to the present, the door suddenly shook violently, then snapped open. There he was, master himself, his eyes landed on me, and a smile that lacks any kindness, appeared on this face. "There you are! I was looking for you".

[Y-you were?] I asked, fear sending shivers throughout my body. [Wh-why? I did-didn't do an-anything.] I tried to hide my fear the best I could, but master noticed it with ease.

"**Oh yes you did, you little worm**!" master suddenly shouting, causing me to jump. I was now trembling with fear. "You did not fucking did your job right! I told you to wash the windows without a spot, but there is still damn dirt and dust on them. You know that that means do you? Huh?" he paused for a few moments, waiting for me to answer his question, but I was too paralyzed to reply. "Ah, okay, 'mrs rebel'. Now I will teach you to answer me every goddamn time, **whenever, whatever**!"

He immediately grabbed something at his belt, something that I knew all too well; it was his metal stick. I instantly snapped out of my fear trance, and started to beg for mercy. [P-plea-please! Not another one!] I screamed to him. He just gave out a half insane laugh at my attempt.

"Oh it's too late there, you worm. Should have answered my question. But no worries. You will learn a valuable lesson, shortly after this", he said calmly. All I did now at this point was close my eyes, and brace myself

After his "lesson", I could barely move. Every time I did, pain coursed through my body in agony. I just gave up, not daring to move anymore. I cried softly into my fur, salty tears streaming down my face, hoping that all the pain, that pain that I have gone through my entire life, would just go away. 'Why? Why Arceus? Am I going to live the rest of my life like this? I can't take it anymore. I... I just want a happy life... is that so much to ask for?' I questioned in my head. I kept on sobbing, until I drifted asleep from the sadness.

- Later that day-

I woke up to a large explosion that sounded _very_ close. I jumped onto my feet, which burned with pain, but I didn't care. Whatever this explosion was, It sounded very bad. Something must be off. Then another explosion was heard, along with numerous cracks being heard, and shouting. 'Okay, its too dangerous to stay here... I... I need to get out of this place..' I told myself. I limped my way to the door, ignoring the pain that shot through my body with each movement.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, with somebody I did not expect. It was neither my master, nor any of my friends. It was instead, a blue jackal, with a cream colored chest, with spikes sticking out of his hands and chest. It was a lucario, but he looked angry, and in his hands, lies one of those little things, master called a "pistol". And it was pointed at me. But when his eyes layed upon my broken form, he immediately lowered his pistol, the anger in his eyes now replaced with horror.

"Oh my Arceus!", he yelled in horror and astonishment. He ran up to me and picked me up, sheathing his pistol in the process. I was too exhausted to resist. "Are you alright, child? What did those humans did to you?" Very weakly, I quickly told him about master, and what he did if we didn't get things right. It left him with a face full of sympathy and hate. "Oh those heartless humans! I shall kill every single one I see. But don't worry, little one. You are in safe hands now." I started to tear up, but lucario quickly wiped them away with his paw. "Shh... easy now, little one. I promise you, there will be no more pain, as long as you stay with me." He then gave me a gentle hug, careful of his chest spike. It made calm down a little, but at least the tears are gone.

"Hey, Aigan!", a voice called out. At once, the lucario moved out of the room, with me still in his arms. I saw a large, bipedal green dinosaur-like pokemon, with a spot of blue on his chest- it was a tyranitar. "We need to go, now. I'm sure there are more human reinforcements arriving shortly, and we can't hold them all off forever." He told the lucario named Aigan.

"Rodger that, we are leaving at once," Aigan replied. He then looked at me. "Alright little one, we are going to take you away from this horrible place. We're going to take you to safety, but you have to trust me, is that clear?"

"Y-yes. Just take me away from here." I quickly answered, after we heard another explosion. Aigan saw the desperation in my face and nodded and ran to the tyranitar.

"Let's get the hell out of here, now," Aigan ordered sternly. We then ran to the door and dashed down the stairs to the first floor.

When we were just going outside, a feminine voice called out "There's more coming"! I turned to see that it was a gengar, who was standing behind an overturned car, along with a blaziken, an electabuzz, an alakazam, a weavile, and a couple of familiar faces: it was shinx and braixen! I felt hope coming back to me. They're going to save me and my friends. But that hope was short lived when I see gengar pointing her finger at something. . I looked to where her finger was pointing; there was a large, jet-black, armored truck, with the letters "U.R.S.F." (Unova Regional Special Forces) imprinted on it's sides. It screeched to a halt in front of the party. I heard footsteps from behind it, and there were some humans in a lot of armor, with helmets and what master calls "assault rifles and sub-machine guns" in their hands.

"Everybody get down!" the Aigan shouted to his party. They did, and just in time too, as the humans began to shoot at us. Cracks and bangs rang out as we ducked down. Sparks flying everywhere, as the car takes the hits. It felt like forever, until the the shooting stopped. The gengar took the opportunity to launch a shadow ball that she had charged at one of them. It hitted it's mark, sending the human back, and landed on his back at a nearby building, a sickening crack was heard. "Now everybody! Engage!" Aigan charged an aura sphere, and shot it at another human. It hitted him right in the face, leaving him with a shattered helmet, and a shattered head.

Tyanitar started to charge a hyper beam, and aimed it right for the truck. "**RRROOOOOARRR!" **was all he could say as he fired his fully charged beam, it struck the truck, causing it to explode almost instantly, leaving a loud explosion, wreckage, and knocked out humans everywhere.

I was amazed at how powerful the party really is. I felt a feeling of security by just being around them. Aigan noticed my expression, and chuckled lightly.

"Heheh. I see that you are impressed, little one, but now we have to go now, when we have the chance. I'm sure there are more of them coming soon." Aigan then looked over at his party "alright everyone, we need to get the hell out of here. We will be heading to nearby Lostlorn Forest and join up with the rest of the rebels, for support, supplies, and intel. Is that clear?" the group all nodded their heads. Aigan smiled "Then let's head off, but first, we need to loot the field. We're going to need all the weapons, equipment, ans supplies we need." The group obeyed and started to gather up everything useful. Within minutes, they have looted all the useful stuff: eight assault rifles, four sub-machine guns, a crate of ammunition, six sets of body armor, and eighteen packs of rations. With that, we left to the city's exit.

The journey was uneventful, save for a few corpses of both humans and pokemon littered on the streets. Every time I looked at one, I felt the urge to vomit on the street, but my willpower stopped me from doing so. Fires were lit on some blocks, but with nobody attending to them, it's probably going to get even worse. We were nearing the exit, after an hour and a half of walking cautiously, when we came across a TV shop. Oddly, some of the TVs were still working, those that were were broadcasting some kind of event. We all stopped to look at it. Appearing at front of the camera, was a male human, with full, pearl white body armor, but without a helmet, revealing a bald head. The man started to speak

"This is General Lister with an emergency broadcast. Due to a rebellion initiated by the cities' pokemon, and the danger that they possess, I am declaring martial law and a state of emergency upon the city. Citizens are advised to stay in their homes, and barricade the doors and windows, and turn off their lights. Any non-rebellious pokemon are ordered to stay with their masters and do not interact with any rebellious ones. Looters, as well as anybody who defy the orders I have previously stated, will be shot on sight, without mercy, and with deadly force. I assure you, we all have this within out control, so expect order to be restored." the screen then fades to black.

The tyranitar shook his head, then snickered ."Heh, as if we're going down _that_ easily. Oh no. It's going to be a lot worse for them" Aigan nodded at his statement with approval.

"Come on everyone, let's keep moving. We have to get to Lostlorn Forest, before it's too late." Aigan ordered, and lead the way. We all followed him shortly.

We finally reached the exit of the city, the sign "You are now leaving Nimbasa City" confirming it. After another half an hour of walking, we came upon a large camp of pokemon, of all shapes and sizes scrambling and doing different things. Some are praticing their fighting skills, others are cooking some food, others are receiving medical care from fellow pokemon, and a few were digging holes in the ground. Our party walked to a surprised garchomp, who was just talking to another pokemon. He soon dismissed the other pokemon, and looked at Aigan, with a face full of respect and seriousness.

"So how did it go, boss? Any success?" the garchomp asked curiously. Aigan nodded cheerfully.

"Indeed, we did Thoro. We found a few more former slaves, as well as some useful supplies." Aigan motioned his paw at me, shinx, and braixen.

I then remembered my life once again, prior to the start of this rebellion. How much I was abused, the feeling of being just a tool, being at the mercy of a brutal human, one without a heart, or any set of ethics. Tears welled up and streamed down my face as I remembered those horrid memories. "Yes. Though I am glad I am with you." I sniffled out.

Aigan gave out a warm smile, that seems to calm me down. He then looked at Thoro. "Hey, I forgot to introduce them to us." He then glanced back at me. "What is your name, little one?"

I thought long, and hard, to figure out my name, but I remembered: master never gave us a name. "Uhh... I never had a name before... master never gave us one, nor does he care about it." I stated.

Thoro sighed softly. "Is that so? Well then, I guess we have to come up with a name for you. Hmmm..." He gave a look to Aigan and grinned. "I know a name for her. How about 'Yusko'?"

Aigan looked the other way, and thought for a minute. "Hmmm... yes. Yes indeed. I like that name." He then looked back at me "Do you like the name Thoro suggested?"

I thought about the name, it sounded sweet, and mysterious at the same time. I quickly nodded and Aigan gave me a big hug. "ugh... thanks for helping me. I could never repay you back for all the changes you made to my life" I cried sweetly, a tear of joy running down my snout.

"No problem. You don't need to repay me. The fact that I had saved a fellow pokemon from near eternal torture, is more than enough for me." Aidan replied kindly.

"So... am I part of the group now? I don't want any other pokemon suffering the same that I did." I asked confidently at both Thoro and Aidan. The lucario nodded.

"Yes! You can stay with us, as long as you like. Welcome to the resistance, Yusko." I've never felt so happy before. I felt like a valve of sadness has been closed, and one of joy and relief opened up.

Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation, and looked at myself; I am glowing in a bright white color. Aidan immediately put me down, knowing what was happening. The pain... the pain was too much. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I feel myself getting taller, my front legs disappeared, but I still held balance, as now I grew arms to my shoulders. Each arm ended in three blood red claws I felt my face reshaping, resulting in a larger snout, and larger ears. I felt a large, fluffy mane growing behind me. After that, the pain quickly disappeared. The entire camp stopped what they were doing, and stared at me, their faces filled with astonishment.

I had evolved into... zoroark.

(Hope that chapter was satisfying for you guys.

I am intending on keeping this story updated and completing it. However, chapters like these take time, and I may or may not have enough time to write these down in the near future. So be patient and stay tuned for updates!

_**This is your opportunity in submitting any of your OC's, and having a chance for them to appear in this fanfic. In order, though, for me to consider adding your OC to this fanfic, I'm going to need some information on your OC, that is your responsibility to provide. Here are what I am looking for:**_

" _*** " means that this is ESSENSIAL and MANDATORY information, and I will NOT be accepting any OCs that fail to provide any information that is marked. No exceptions.**_

_**DISCAIMER: Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that your OCs will be exactly shown as advertised. By submitting your OCs, you are consent to the fact that they are subject to change, mostly for the sake of this fanfic. Also, you are consent to the possibility of having your characters being killed off, or otherwise be at my mercy. Again, I will try to keep it as much as you advertised as possible, but I can't guarantee that. Submissions will be looked upon as a first come, first served basis. Limit to one OC per user. Any attempts to submit another OC will result in ALL your OCs getting rejected. If you wish to switch to a different OC, I will need that to be well displayed in your PM. All submissions need to be PMed to me. I will not be accepting any OCs that are posted in the reveiws.**_

_**Name* (self explanatory. First name are preferred, though last name is optional)**_

_**Faction* (human or pokemon?)**_

_**Species* (if human, say it's "human". If it's a pokemon, give out the species name. Ex: if my OC is a pokemon, and it's a snorlax, I would write down "snorlax")**_

_**Gender* (self explanatory)**_

_**Sexual Orientation* (heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual?) **_

_**Nature* (Ex: sassy, hasty, brave, cowardly are all natures.)**_

_**Attitude*(how does the character react to certain situations? Be as descriptive as possible)**_

_**Moveset* (maximum of four moves. And they have to be legit based on type, so for example, don't submit a grass type that knows flamethrower)**_

_**Morals and Ethics* (does the character support or oppose any events that happened in the fanfic? Explain why)**_

_**Body features (does the character have any noteworthy features, like scars, marks, or injuries? If so, explain where.)**_

_**Likes and Dislikes (list what your character likes and dislikes. Be descriptive)**_

_**Weapon of choice (can be any weapon, including pokemon moves!)**_

_**Note: the ones that are not marked with a " * " are not necessary to be considered, but filling those out will improve your chances of your OC appearing in the fanfic. Be as descriptive as possible!**_

Well, I guess that's it folks, I'll catch you next time, and fly dangerous :) o/


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 1**

"voice dialogue"

'thoughts'

[telepathy]

(author's notes)

"Alright Aigan. I'm in position and awaiting orders", I said via from something Thoro called an "earpiece", which came with a "microphone". He found these things during an ambush we did, about a week ago, on a poor human convoy.

It has been a couple of weeks, now since I was sworn into the rebellion; and since I have evolved. By now, I have been used to my new form. Gave me a whole new potential, especially with my new-found illusion powers. Apparently, I'd never knew I could use illusions when I was a zorua. But now, since I know my powers, I am putting them to good use. A voice spoke back to me.

"Acknowledged, Yukso. Wait for Resh to get into position. I'll give you the signal when they have finished doing so," Aigan replied. I stayed in my position: at a branch of a tree, that is overlooking from the eastern side of a human encampment. It's highly unlikely they will see me. With the dense layer of leaves surrounding me, as well as the fact that it is late at night, not to mention my illusions can deceive them, thinking I am just another patch of leaves. In the meantime, I was looking closely at what the humans were doing. Most of them were asleep in their little tents, so there were only a few active patrols. Most of the sentries are also empty. The ones that are occupied are near the entrance, and others at the rear of the camp. Each one has what looks like a large, circular light.

"I am also in position now. Awaiting further orders," a serious tone spoke through the earpiece. I looked around, and noticed a greninja on a branch of a different tree, on the other side of the camp. I nodded to her, but doesn't seem to notice me. I looked back down at the camp and sighed in nervousness.

"Rodger that, Resh. Remember that you two are on a serious mission, so I need it to be completed clean and well. I am going to recite the goal in case your forgetting." Aigan said. "Your goal is to infiltrate the enemy camp, and seek out their ammo supplies. When you find the supplies that are split into three piles somewhere around the camp, you need to plant the supplied explosives on each one, and escape undetected before detonating all of them at once. This is a stealth mission, so avoid killing unless necessary. Good luck, to both of you. If you need something, call for me."

I let out a deep breath and relaxed myself, before I started to speak to Ninanda Resh. "Okay, so here's the plan; I am going to cast an illusion, so that we look like human soldiers. When I tell you that the illusion is in effect, you are safe to walk out and we'll split up and look for those supplies. Do you understand?"

"Aye. Will get down and hide in the bushes below," Resh answered back. I saw her latch onto a nearby branch with her long, frog-like tongue, before swinging herself off of the branch she was on, and letting go of that other branch and falling into a large and dense bush at the bottom, with a near inaudible rustle.

I continued watching over the camp, looking for which humans to base my illusion on. Soon enough, I saw two soldiers walking along the borders of the camp; a man with short, light brown hair, with pale looking skin, and couldn't be more than six feet tall. And he's patrolling with a woman that has nice black hair, which is shaped into a pony tail, similar to my mane, with tan colored skin. She's about the same height of the man. I breathed in, and stared at them, focusing on appearing exacally like them, taking into consideration their appearances, and uniforms. After I've gotten all of that into my mind, I closed my eyes, and breathed out. After that, I opened my eyes again.

As a zoroark, I am not fooled by my own illusions, so I can still see myself as a zoroark, but my mind tells me that I look exactly like the woman guard. I smiled to myself, before jumping down from my branch, and also landed in a bush below. I quickly looked at my surroundings, for anyone who happened to watch me fall. Fortunately, nobody saw me, so I proceeded to step out of the bush, and reveal myself, with hardly any worry, thanks to my illusion.

"The illusion's done. You are safe to step out, when the coast is clear. And when you see a man and woman together, and the man who looks exactly like you, then you'll have to neutralize them as soon as possible, to avoid letting them blow our cover." I ordered over the microphone.

"Ugh... why do you have to make me look like a man? Fine, I suppose it's only for the sake of this mission," the greninja scowled lightly. "Will do so. Now let's find those ammo supplies."

I then started to walk calmly, to the enemy camp, towards the center. I assume that they are not stupid enough to put their valuable ammo near the borders, but more to the more secure sector, which must be the center.

Keeping an eye open for any patrolmen, I continued my trek in search of those supplies. Currently, I have only walked by a medical bay, several kitchen halls, and a large, open tent, which I assume is where the soldiers will hang out, when not on duty. Nobody is inside, because of how late it is.

Suddenly, a male voice behind me made me stop in my tracks. "Who are you, soldier, and why are you not with your assigned partner?" After a few moments, he said "and where is your gun?"

'_Shit_', I mentally slapped myself. I turned around respectfully, trying to hide my nervousness as much as possible, hoping that he can't see through my illusion. I turned to see a human male, who looked like in his mid thirty's. He had a large, bulky figure. He had a gray hue to his hair, which is neatly cut short. That, combined with his black mustache, made him look very intimidating. He must of caught me staring at him.

"Well, don't just give me that look! You are ordered to answer my question, recruit..." he looked at my tag, with squinting eyes before continuing "... Suzzay." I quickly came up with a lie to try to convince him.

"Well... I'm actually very new here, and I didn't know what to do." I quickly told him, while looking at his eyes, and standing straight. "Can you please lead me to where I need to be?" I asked in a soft, calm tone, in the hopes that he will lighten up.

The large man seems to be mentally debating to himself, before his expression became more kind and welcoming. "Ah. Another draft, eh? Frankly, I can't blame you for not knowing," he stated kindly. He then motioned me with his hand. "Name's Sargent Velazco. I am the commanding officer of this shift. Will be commanding, until morning comes. Come, I will take you to where you will get your gun, as well as some ammunition to use it with."

I gladly walked him him, careful so that he doesn't see through my illusion. We had a few idle conversations, nothing too personal, although I struggled to answer some of them, thanks to me being a pokemon, and now knowing anything about the human world, or outside of Nimbasa City at least.

"So what region are you from, Suzzay? You don't look like you came from Unova. Mind telling me where you are from," the Sargent asked casually.

I stammered slightly, searching desperately for an answer. Aigan told us to never say that we are from Unova, for "security purposes" he claims. I think it was pretty stupid, but I rolled along with it. I searched through my memory... I remembered Aigan also mentioning other regions that existed. I think they were... Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos. (I am only including regions that are in the main pokemon games, just so you know) I quickly responded to his question "I- I come from Sinnoh. Why'd you ask that?"

The Sargent stroked his mustache, then shrugged "just want to get to know you better. But you seem to be very protective of those kind of things, so it'll be best if I stop it then" he then grinned in embarrassment.

We eventually made it to where the guns are stored up. It's a green colored tent, like any other, except that rows of human firearms are lined up, each filled up with all kinds of weapons, small, light handguns, not too big, but still light assault rifles, and large, heavy explosive weaponry. 'Dear Arceus...' I shouted mentally. 'These humans are serious when it comes to war'. I then gazed over to the Sargent, who is looking at a familiar figure, accompanied with another soldier who I did not know.

"Sarge... this one has been spotted alone, without his partner, nor has his weapon on him. I have taken the responsibility to escort him to the munitions sector, to arm him with another weapon. Permission to do so?" the soldier asked, with respect in his voice.

The Sargent nodded in approval. "Yes, you may. Give him a weapon of his choice." he then looked at me. "And I'll be the one who assigns him a partner. When you are done, you are dismissed and ordered to resume your patrol, with your own partner."

After giving the man a weapon, whom I know is Ninanda. Fortunately, the illusion still worked on her side. I went and picked up my own weapon as well; a sub-machine gun from a rack that is in the small caliber rows. I heard the Sargent tell me his opinion on the weapon. "The MP5, eh? Pretty solid choice there. Very versatile and gets the job done." I smiled and strapped it to my waistline. I then turned at the greninja, who took two pistols, one to each hand.

"Alright then, you two are now going to be partners for the rest of the shift. I want to see constant laps around the perimeter. See an enemy, and you shoot it. Is that clear for you two?" the Sargent asked sternly. Me and Ninanda looked at each other, then nodded in unison.

"Yes, sir!" she confirmed. "We promise we won't let you down." I nodded in agreement.

The Sargent smiled once more "We'll see." He then motioned us outside, and pointed at a small cluster of tents. "See those tents, over there? That is where your ammo is. Don't cause too much of a mess, and take only what you need. Convoy won't arrive here for a while. We need all the ammo we can save."

'Great! I can see why Aigan assigned us with this mission. If we destroy those ammo supplies, they'll have a hard time fighting against our future assault,' my mind tells me.

"You two are dismissed. Now do what you have been ordered to do," the Sargent's voice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly saluted him and he walked off in the opposite direction, away from the ammo tents.

When he was gone, I looked over to the greninja. "he's gone. Now let's plant these explosives inside the tents". I putted my hand in my mane, and took out three sticks of C4. I handed one to Ninanda.

"Yeah, miss you too," she teased playfuly. "Anyway, I took out the real ones, and dragged their knocked out bodies to a bush, but I think it won't be long til the others find them and sound the alert, so we have to hurry."

"Good job. And don't worry. It'll be fast and easy." I walked over to one of the ammo tents. It was stuffed with bullets, magazines, and small explosive objects. I planted one stick of the C4 at the back of the tent, hidden within a pile of these explosive objects. 'Now this should be able to set everything off.' After planting the C4, I took as much ammunition for my weapon as I can. After loading my MP5, I took the rest of the sealed magazines and stored them in my mane. The curls of my hair should stop them from falling off, similar to a zorua.

I then walked to the second tent, and repeated the process. Confident that nobody can find the C4, I walked back out to find Ninanda waiting for me, with a satisfied look on her face. "I believe we are done now. Let's make our escape and blow it up." I nodded in agreement, and we walked together, to the western side of the camp, along the perimeter, of course, so that we don't arouse any suspicion.

After walking out of the camp, we quickly made a run for it. With us being both dark types, it's very easy to escape with hardly a sound, especially with the night at our side. After running back to a small clearing not far from the camp, I went into my mane and took out a small piece of metal, with a big red button on it- the detonator.

"Alright Resh, prepare to see the fireworks, in both a celebration, and victory, for a job well done," I said excitedly. I broke the illusion, revealing her true form once again. I then hit the button with my bottom of my fist.

A large flash lightened up the forest, along with a trio of explosions. Little cracks can be heard, from bullets exploding from the heat A cloud of smoke rose from the camp, along with faint yells from the panicking and disorganized people. "We're under attack!" "Something just blew!" "An explosion!?"

"Wow. Can't believed it actually worked. Good job indeed," the ninja frog whispered next to me, still staring at the smoke with awe.

I then looked back at her. "It had always worked. We both did a good job out there. Nothing to worry about them. After all, we just destroyed their way of fighting us. Soon, that place will be ours. I'm sure Aigan is preparing for the assault. But now is time to get back home, Ninanda." She looked back at me, and gave a warm smile, tongue now around her neck, appearing now as a scarf. For her, it does indeed matter whenever I call her by either first or last name. I use Ninanda, when in a placid time, and Resh, when in a time to be serious.

"Yes indeed. Though the assault will not be tonight." A voice popped up in our earpieces. Aigan is back. "Excellent work, you two. Now get back to base. I believe this is the time to have a small celebration." I giggled a little and looked back to Ninanda.

"You heard what the boss says. Let's go back to base. I don't think the humans over here are a risk anymore, for now." I told the greninja, who promptly nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." and with that, we both quickly made our trip back to base, where I assume a happy lucario will be waiting for us both.

_**(Whew, another chapter complete. Hope you guys like this one.**_

_**Ninanda Resh is an OC belongs to Rated L for Lemons, so props to him. **_

_**On the topic of OCs, I am still accepting them, so don't hesitate to PM with your submission! Application, rules, and disclaimer are located at the end of the prologue.**_

_**Thank you everyone, and Fly Dangerous o7)**_


	3. Unforturnate Disaster

"voice dialogue"

'thoughts'

[telepathy]

(Author's notes)

**Chapter 2**

"Er... hello? Anybody there? Oh. Hi there, father..." I answered a private call through my cell phone. At first, I thought it would be someone else, but I should have known that it would be my father since he was the only one who called me nowadays. He always used private calls, I dunno why, but that's just what he did. I just recently woke up. My watch told me it's exactly ten in the morning. A little late by my standards.

"Good morning, son," the voice of my father sounded from the speaker. "Hey, I need you over here at my place. This is rather important, so I need you to be here as soon as possible, okay? You know the drill from here, so no need to repeat them. I'll be seeing you here soon." He then hung up, causing me to sigh and put the phone down. I promptly went to my closet and grabbed a simple, casual street outfit, then walked straight to the shower.

Oh, I should have introduced myself first. My name is Marcos Walker. I am an eighteen year old man, who graduated from high school just half a year ago. I belong to a family consisting of just my father. My mother apparently left my father when I was just three. I didn't remember much of her, nor did I care to. With some effort and skill, father had been able to support us both. We were nowhere near as wealthy as the nobility class, but we were still well within middle class. I have dark brown hair, neatly cut shortly. I am lean, yet reasonably well toned, and I'm six feet tall.

After my shower, I got into my chosen outfit, went back into my room, and packed the rest of the things I always carried along with me; my phone, wallet, identification, and two pokeballs. They contained the pokemon I had cared for, despite how other sorts of people treated their pokemon. One held Adagio, a rare shiny noivern, who I had caught many years ago when she was just a little noibat. At first, she appeared to distrust me, but she opened up to me after we spent more and more time together, as well as me risking my liberty in order to train her in secret, because Unova's laws prohibited people from training pokemon, unless they're training pokemon for fighting competitions. The same can be said for my other pokemon, Morel, the breloom. I had to admit, he didn't have the finest combat skills I'd seen, but he could hold his own pretty well.

After getting my stuff ready, I walked outside my small cottage, which was in the far outskirts of Nimbasa City, locked the door, and then proceeded to my passenger car. Nothing really special about it, really, it was just a dull gray color. I unlocked the driver's door, then started the engine. After closing the door, I tuned into the radio, trying to get what's going on today. After fiddling around with the buttons for a minute, I finally tuned into a news channel. I listened to what they were talking about.

"On Inter regional news, the city of Jubilife in the Sinnoh region is currently being besieged by pokemon rebel forces, who now surround the entire city. According to the Champion of Sinnoh, military forces are being dispatched to crush the rebel forces. The local officials and police force are currently holding out quite well, according to the chief of police stationed in Jubilife City. Civilians had been evacuated just before the assault. This is just one of the multiple rebellions taking place in all regions. So far, we have little to no contact with other regions, so stay tuned for further news."

'Ugh. Another one. This is just terrible.' I told myself, shaking my head. I just started to drive out of the road way connecting my home to a narrow road that took me to the neighboring Driftveil City.

The journey was fairly uneventful. My main concern was being ambushed by any pokemon, like what happened to those military convoys. Thankfully, I haven't encountered any pokemon, despite the fact that I live rather close to Lostlorn Forest. Jeez, that place gives me creeps. I've heard tales that say people often disappear whenever they journey into that sinister forest, long before those rebellions started breaking out.

When I arrived at the bridge leading into Driftveil City, there were several groups of people whom I instantly recognized as soldiers, with their gray and black fatigues. Several had helmets of the same design. One of them signaled me to stop with a stop sign. I slowed to a halt almost instantly. 'Shit. I don't want them searching my car... if they find my pokemon...' I started to panic, but was determined to look as calm as possible.

I looked around at my mirrors, and noticed that the soldiers had their guns pointed at the car. I started sweating uncomfortably, fighting the urge to stretch the collar of my shirt in case they noticed. But they hadn't shot me yet. I looked around again. I then saw what made them stop. There was some kind of officer stationed with them. He had the same colored fatigues as the rest, but he wore a black beret instead of a helmet. He calmly walked over to my car with a neutral look on his face. He knocked on my driver's window, and I proceeded to slide it down.

"Please present any identification, as well as state why are you entering Driftveil City," the officer spoke out through the open window.

I quickly reached into my left pocket, trying to be as fast as I could so that I wouldn't show my nervousness. I took out my ID card, which was, thankfully, my military identification card as well, and gave it to him.

He gave me one stern look, before gazing at the card, glancing at me a few times, probably to make sure that I was the same person as in the photo. He grunted, then handed the card back to me.

"Alright, Mr. Walker. Your ID looks fine to me. Though I must ask you: why are you going to Driftveil City? Despite being off duty, you should be in your military outpost, back in Nimbasa. You know there are rebels that need killing," the officer questioned, his eyes still on me, probably out to look for anything suspicious. Hearing that last part forced me to resist showing my anger to him. 'If I were to do that, being dismissed from service would be the least of my concerns...'

I needed to quickly come up with a lie, since I think that going to a neighboring city under martial law to talk to a family member would sound very suspicious. An idea appeared in my mind. "I need to visit the hospital. One of my closest comrades has been attacked by a wild zoroark. She's badly injured, and I can't stand not seeing her. That is why I am here. I promise you, I will leave as soon as I've finished seeing her." I answered quickly, to make it sound convincing.

A few moments passed by, with the officer still giving me a strange look, before he nodded in approval. "Alright, sonny. You can go see her, but you MUST leave this city by sunset. Are we clear? And don't do anything else, unless you want to start trouble."

I shook my head in false glee. "Don't worry, sir. I won't cause trouble. And we are, indeed clear. Will you now let me in?"

"Yes, of course," the officer replied. He then motioned with his hand to his soldiers for them to clear a path for me to drive. I moved my window back up, gave out a deep breath, and then drove across the bridge into Driftveil City.

**-(POV CHANGE)-**

"Look, I already told you what you needed to do before. That was your only job... what? No! Yo- ugh fine! Just remember what will happen if you screw this up. You know we need to have at least one of us present in every city in every region, understood?" a 'yes' came from the other end, "...That's what I like to hear. I'll be expecting good news soon. Bye." A man in a blue, wrinkled suit hung up the phone he was using and set it down on the table before him.

He was in his mid 40s, with messy, gray hair, and a firm, stressed expression on his face. He looked down at his table; it was littered with piles of books, both new and worn. Mostly books about politics, but there were also a few philosophical ones as well. In the middle was a stack of papers with text written on every sheet. The man glanced at the mess, and sighed.

'Well... I need a break. Too much shit going on these days,' he thought to himself. He walked out of his library. He loved to read, especially about things concerning politics and philosophy. They were clean and dust free, thanks to him caring for them on a regular basis. As soon as he had left the library, he was greeted with a familiar touch and purr. He looked down and saw a little purrloin rubbing itself against his leg, purring the entire time.

"Hey there, Violet. Nice to see you too," the man smiled kindly as he picked the cat pokemon up and cuddled her. Violet was always a bright ray of sunlight to the stressed man. No matter how angry, sad, or hurt he was, Violet's affection always brought a smile to his face.

[I'm glad you are my owner, Wilson. You are the kindest person I've ever seen,] the purrloin cheered in his mind. [I wish that there were more people like you and Marcos out there.]

The man named Wilson simply sighed, but smiled warmly in return. "I want more people to treat pokemon like me and my son do, but I'm afraid it's easier said than done," he hugged Violet a little tighter, and walked out to the living room, which was nice and tidy, with a sofa and a television set. Several paintings were hung up on the sky blue-colored walls. "But don't worry, I will do my utter best to do so. And I will succeed," he pledged as he stared at his favorite painting; a picture of a grassland, with people and various types of pokemon interacting and enjoying each other's company, including a woman and a skitty reading a book together, a man and his houndoom playing Frisbee, and a boy and his luxray on their backs while watching the puffy cloud-filled sky. Everyone seemed to be happy together, except that everything else seemed to be a mirage, like what you would see in the middle of a dry desert

* * *

><p>Suddenly, he heard sounds coming from outside. He paced to his window, and saw a car stopping at his front door. 'Finally, he has came,' Wilson thought to himself. He set Violet down on the sofa, "Sorry, sweetheart. But I have to get the door."<p>

The purple cat pouted playfully, before smiling for real while getting at an itch with her front paws. [Sure. I'll just be right here if you need me]

Wilson made it to the door, and opened it. He was greeted by his son, who waved to him and started walking towards him. "Hey there Marcos! You've made it. Glad to see you're still alright."

**-(POV Change)-**

I walked up to my father, and nodded. "I trust that what you called me for is important, eh?" I asked curiously.

Father nodded sadly, and started to speak "I'm afraid it is, but not in the good way. Come inside, it's best if we continue talking there," he then motioned me inside. I complied and walked in, followed by father, who quickly shut the door. He glanced at me "The time is near. Sooner or later, we're going to have to carry on with this plan."

I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. I never liked his idea, but it seemed like there was no other option. "If that's what they want, they shall get it," I declared as I sat down on the sofa next to Violet, who was quietly grooming herself. "But are you really sure you want to do this? You're putting lots of lives on the line for a cause that could go wrong easily. "

Father shot his arms up at my response, "Of course I'm sure! I have already dedicated too much time, money, effort, and colored hair to just give it all up at the last minute," he growled, giving me a look of frustration and determination. "I already have an agent stationed in almost every city in all the regions. They're all willing to do it for low cost, mostly because we all share ideologies." He closed his eyes before taking in a deep breath and calming down. "You know this is far more than what it simply is. We're putting our beliefs, our mindset, our very values on the line for this cause."

I nodded my head in approval. Father was one of those people who loved to think about world issues, and try to think of a way to solve them. Though he was obsessed with the relations between people and pokemon, especially with this rebellion going on everywhere. "Then if your preparations are well executed, we will be able to succeed in this, no doubt about it. Now, about the lack of an agent in Nimbasa city-."

"Yes, about that..." father interrupted me, a smile appearing on his face. "I've decided that it'd best if I let my son be burdened with such a responsibility. You will become the agent for Nimbasa city. You are familiar with the role, and I trust that my only son can handle these types of tasks easily."

I was surprised that he was giving me such an important role. To be honest, I was expecting someone else within the city to be chosen. I doubted that he would let such a valuable person, in his eyes, be given a role with such danger. But I stood back up with a look of gratitude on my face, "I-I am glad that you have such faith in me. I promise I won't let you down!"

**-Time-**

After discussing more about the matter, I needed to say goodbye to father, and get back home, before the Driftveil troops become suspicious of me, plus it was getting close to midnight. As I headed back home, my phone started to ring in my pocket. I took it out, and examined who was calling me. It was my best friend, Paul. I quickly answered to see what he wanted with me. "Yes, Paul? What is it?"

"Hey, Marcos. The general has called us for something. I don't know what he wants, but it must be important. He's practically shouting at our squad to report to the barracks. Haven't you heard?" Paul called, his voice clearly anxious. "N-no time for questions. You need to get your ass to the barracks, right now. It's very, _very_ important that you do so." He then hung up on me. I immediately headed for my assigned barracks at the heart of Nimbasa city.

By the time I got there, there was my squad, waiting for me with some gear I didn't recognize. They were all wearing white and red body armor suits, with helmets in one hand, and a gun in the other. General Lister was also waiting for me; he was clearly not impressed at my lateness.

"Well, what do we have here, mister Walker? In any other situation, I would had you flogged on the spot, but I have a very special mission for your squad," Lister gave me a wicked grin, with no friendliness in his hazel-colored eyes. "Go inside and get in your armor, grab a gun, then report back here. I'll give all you maggots the details then. Now move!" I quickly saluted him, and dashed inside the barracks.

There, waiting for me, was the same suit my squad mates wore. I asked a supply soldier nearby about what they were. Apparently, it was a recently released piece of technology that was made to withstand pokemon moves. It had strong, heat reactive plates that were surprisingly light and covered everywhere, leaving only very small gaps that revealed the shock absorbing material underneath, followed by a strong layer of temperature resistant carbon fiber that was made to hold off against fire and ice type moves. When I put it on the carbon fiber felt so comfortable on my bare skin. This was truly state-of-the art armor right here. Anyways, I took a weapon from the gun rack: a M16 with a laser and a suppressor, took a few magazines of ammunition and put them in my belt patches, grabbed my helmet, and proceeded back outside, where Lister was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, new record, right there. You only took _half_ of eternity to prepare. Truly an achievement!" Lister shouted with sarcasm. I simply ignored him, as backtalk could get you into a lot of trouble. 'Well fuck you too, Lister.'

The general then looked back at the squad, before talking about the mission. "Alright, maggots. Here is a simple task that should be a real walk in the park. You all know about that sabotage that happened to one of our camps a couple of days ago? Well, it goes to show that I am not happy about this. Not one bit," he spat at the floor before continuing. "So I need you lot to roam around Lostlorn Forest, and kill every pokemon you see. It'll teach them a lesson not to mess with a superior species, and give up on their pathetic cause." Pfft. Can you believe this guy? Lister then grinned once again, before talking some more. "And don't you worry. You'll have aerial support when you arrive. You will patrol the sector until midday. Are we clear?"

"_**SIR, YES SIR**_!" the squad shouted in unison. And with that, we were ordered to go into the light transport truck.

By the time we got to the forest our air support was already waiting for us: an AH-56Aa, cruising slowly around us, rotors giving up a low hum, with flights of rockets attached to it's wings, and a minigun attached to it's nose. 'Talk about overkill. We're not fighting against tanks...' I thought to myself sourly. Frankly, I'm very pissed off after the encounter with Lister, and getting mocked by that asshole of a soldier, Bill Mahon the entire way to the deployment zone. And just to my luck, I saw him leaving the transport truck, heading in my direction. His black hair and well-toned body were his trademarks compared to the rest of my squad.

"Well, well, well. Here's the general's bitch. What? Oh, right. You're too much of a pussy to be here shooting pokemon. Yeah, well you just stay right here, and daddy Billy will take care of this," He then pounded me hard on the back. The shock absorbing armor made me feel no pain, but I still staggered on my knees from his strength alone. He laughed like a maniac, then walked up to the rest of my squad up ahead. I gritted my teeth in hatred and fought the urge to shoot him with my M16, because I knew better. Besides, karma's a bitch, right?

I joined up with the rest of my squad, who were all listening to the assigned squad leader at front. "Alright, boys. Remember the objective of this mission: to scout this sector, and neutralize any pokemon you encounter. We will travel together as a group, and I don't want to tell the general of any stupid matters, so be on guard at all times. Now lets go!" The squad leader motioned for the others to follow him, which we did without question, and started our patrol into the forest, with the attack helicopter moving ahead, almost disappearing over the dense trees.

As we marched our way through the forest, which strangely didn't have any pokemon to encounter, I saw Paul, who was marching a couple of rows in front of me. He looked back, and, as soon as he saw me, he motioned to the squad mate next to him to switch positions. He agreed, and I found myself marching side by side with my best friend. "Hey there, Paul," I whispered.

Paul whispered back, "Hi, Marcos. Happy that you came over to help. Yeah, sure the general's an asshole, not much different than Bill, in fact. Understandable that you would go home instead." He nodded as we continued with our march.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Just following orders, you know. But still, thanks. Now why are we here?" I asked plainly. Paul shook his head.

"Ah yes. Well, as far as I know, Lister is pretty angry that that camp got sabotaged. Almost all of their supplies are gone, and it will take a long time to recover their stockpile, not to mention the human casualties. Apparently, the sergeant stationed there thinks that it was a zorua or zoroark that did this, as he claims to have encountered a strange guard, which could've been an illusion, and unwittingly took her to the stockpile, with the explosion happening not long after." I was stunned to hear about that. With the powers pokemon are capable of, they have all sorts of advantages against humans, despite us being technologically superior.

"Could be all made up, or just speculation. Are they sure it was a pokemon that did that?" I asked hopefully, hoping that it could instead be a human betrayal. Paul shook his head once more.

"No. Soon after the explosions happened, some guards recovered the person who the pokemon was disguised as. They claimed they were knocked out when on a patrol, and were dragged to the bush where they were found." He then chuckled nervously, before commenting. "Let's all be lucky and not have that kind of stuff happening to us tonight."

"Agreed"

After what seemed like hours of idle small-talk, we all heard the sound of grass rustling nearby. The squad leader immediately raised an arm to signal us to stop in our tracks. We all had our guns ready to engage anything that jumped out. The attack helicopter turned on a spotlight under it's nose, then flew around a little, before coming to a stop. After a few moments, it moved it's spotlight to a tree branch, which we didn't see too well, but apparently, the pilot saw something, then flew off, turned towards the tree, and started to shoot at it with it's minigun.

We then heard the clang of metal right at our feet, followed by a burst of white smoke. It blinded me, but thanks to the helmet, I had no issues breathing, but we were all panicking, even more when we heard the shrieks and explosions of the helicopter using its rockets. 'Oh dear! This can't be happening' I yelled at myself.

"**Oh lord! Engage, boys, engage**!" The squad leader yelled. We all shot blindly around us, hoping to hit anything. I was shaking with fear, and my shooting became even worse because of that. Lead cracked as shot after shot was made randomly.

We soon heard footsteps, followed by a scream of someone behind me getting swept. A squad leader next to me took a flamethrower, which burned his armor pretty badly. "Uuuooooo..." He cried in agony and dropped his gun as the strong fire burned through his armor, and it's strong head lapped through his carbon fiber layer, arms failing wildly as he was essentially cooked alive, before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Fear got the best of me as I backed off out of formation, accidentally bumping into Billy, who tossed a grenade out, "Ugh, s**hoot, motherfucker**!** Shoot**!" He hollered at me, gun blazing away, followed by a large explosion. I tried to gain some courage to get back in formation when a beam of purple and black hit me square in the chest, sending me flying against a tree, causing some of my back armor to break off.

I groaned in surprise as I tried to get back up when the attack chopper launched more rockets, and backed up above where we were fighting, which caused the smoke to clear. From there, I saw who was attacking our squad; a lucario, a garchomp, a blaziken, a gengar, and a zoroark, and boy were they turning the squad into mincemeat. There were 25 of us... no 19 of us... 16 now... 10... 6... 5... 4...

I heard a loud sound of glass breaking above me, and saw another lucario, who smashed the cockpit of the attack helicopter with what looked like metal claw and killed the pilot. The flying machine jerked awkwardly before coming down in an uncontrollable spin as the lucario jumped off onto a nearby tree branch, followed by a boom and a cloud of black smoke that sent metal, glass, and body parts everywhere.

Cowering in fear, I got back up and pointed my M16 at the zoroark's direction, but I just couldn't find the courage to pull the trigger. Sadly, it only took that split second before the illusion fox pokemon turned it's head at me, and dashed sideways to me.

Before I knew it, it was right in my face, and a jolt of pain spiked at my stomach as I was launched back again, this time missing the tree and landing at a patch of grass. I struggled to get back up, ignoring the pain as I examined my wound: the armor has been ripped off, leaving me with a bleeding claw mark. Another wave of pain coursed through my body, and I collapsed once more, in too much pain to get back up.

"Rrrrroooo..." I groaned loudly before watching the squad leader just ahead of me get disemboweled by the garchomp's sharp blades, and seeing only Paul and Bill remaining, before I blacked out.

I woke up on the dirt ground and started to get up. Thankfully, the pain was much softer this time, but I was pinned down by a furry foot on my back. I looked behind my shoulder to see the zoroark towering over me, its mane all messy, and its breathing heavy.

[Hey, Aigan, this one is still alive. Shall we take him along with the others?] I heard a voice in my head. I was shocked to hear a pokemon talk using telepathy for the first time. One of the two lucario walked up to her and reached down to place a paw at the side of my neck, as if to make sure I'm alive, before standing back up.

[Hmmm... yes, Yusko. We will take these three as prisoners, and hope that the humans will take our ransom.] The lucario growled, then dragged me back up, and turned to face me. [Consider yourself lucky, human. Because you will become our pets in the same way you lot treated us before.] It's eyes radiated hatred and fury. Before I could protest, the lucario called Aigan's other paw started to glow a white light, and he quickly planted it on my forehead, followed by a loud crack, and darkness filled my vision once again.

_**(Whew... this chapter was a pain to write. Sorry guys if this took so long. Was very busy real-life wise, and didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter. I hope the content in said chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**Adagio is an OC submitted by anonymous user**_

_**Morel is an OC submitted by tommyff687**_

_**Props to these two for their submissions *\o/***_

_**OC character submission is now closed, but that doesn't mean I won't take any more, so stayed tuned when I start accepting OCs again!**_

_**Thank you all, and fly dangerous o7)**_


	4. Emotions and Encounters

"voice dialogue"

'thoughts'

[telepathy]

(Author's notes)

**Chapter 3**

I watched as Aigan finished using force palm on the last survivor of our ambush. Heard the sickening crack, that I first thought was his head, but it was the helmet the human was wearing. Even so, it was enough to knock him out. He laid there, unconscious, chest rising up and down weakly. I looked at the gash I created when I used night slash on him. It was still bleeding, but not as much as when we found him on the ground.

I looked at the carnage around me; dead soldiers and pokemon, bullets, and scraps of metal littered the field. I turned, and walked towards a dead starly, with what I think was it's nest right above it. 'Poor bird. Must have been caught in the crossfire.' I continued my walk, where I stood over a human soldier. The corpse was burnt to a black crisp, thanks to Veromi's, flamethrower. I looked at the blaziken, who seemed to be unfazed by what just happened. Suddenly, I hear Aigan's voice, and turned around to see him speaking to the other lucario.

"Thank you again, Auros. Without you, we would have had a lot more trouble taking down that gunship." Aigan offered his paw to Auros, who was staring at the mess as well, and shook his head, rejecting his offer.

"No need to thank me. I was only what needed to be done. He left me with no other choice." Auros then gazed over to the wreck of the helicopter, which thankfully, wasn't burning anymore. Only a light stream of smoke remained. The blue jackal then started to walk away from Aigan and the others, but was called out by Aigan.

"Hey! Why don't you stay with us? For tonight, at least. That is the least we can offer." Auros turned towards the offering pokemon, with a slight smile on his face.

"I accept. I suppose it never hurts to stay for a little while. Thank you for your humble offer." he then bowed slightly to Aigan.

"Good. Then we shall be going back to camp. We take the human prisoners, and lock them up. Thoro." Aigan called out to the garchomp. "I need you to take the muscular one. I'll take this one." he pointed to another survivor. He then looked at me, and pointed to the last one; the one with the wounded midsection. "You will take that one, Yusko. And be gentle. Last thing we need is him dying on us." I quickly nodded, and proceeded to carry the load onto my arms. He was surprisingly heavy, for his size, and I struggled slightly to get used to the extra weighr. As Thoro and Aigan carried their loads, they noticed me struggling.

"Do you need help with that? I can carry both of them, no problem at all." He offered. I kindly rejected it by shaking my head. A snort came from the garchomp as he continued "Suit yourself. Don't come complaining to us afterward."

I merely rolled my eyes, as we trekked our way back to camp.

**-Time-**

By the time we returned to camp, the sun was starting to rise from the horizon. I was half exhausted from the trip. My arm muscles were screaming to set the human down. I quickly found an empty table, and set him there, on his back. He still didn't wake up, and his wound was starting look worse; the skin around it was starting to darken a bit.

"**Medic! I need a medic over here!**" I shouted as loud as I could. After a minute of waiting for a medic, an audino in a face mask came running to my direction, with a first aid kit. I sighed with relief was the medic stopped by me. "Oh thank Arceus you're here." I pointed at the human. "This one is in need of medical attention. He's sleeping, but I fear he won't be waking up if we don't do something."

The audino crossed her arms and huffed loudly. "And why should I help this human? Our medical stockpile could have been used for... better purposes." hearing her answer really did piss me off... but wait... why was I getting so defensive of this human? We only met each other once in battle; and I just nearly killed him.

"Well, Aigan said we need these humans to be kept alive, no matter what. Even for you, I am sure that you do not want to piss off the lucario now, don't we?" I replied with a sly grin on my face. I do not know if the pink and cream colored pokemon would believe me or not, but she sighed as she shook her head in defeat.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do to treat him, but only because of the boss' orders. Now, let's see here.." I watched curiously as the medic examined the wound I created. After a few moments of examining, she started to pull off bits of the armor the human was wearing off. "Come. I need help getting his armor off. I's the only way to look for any other problems, and for treating this wound."

I quickly came to the audino's aid as we worked together on removing his armor. It wasn't easy; bits of dented armor needed to be ripped off with a lot of effort. This soft, but strong material underneath those plates did not help at all. When we reached the last bits and pieces, a couple of red and white objects fell off onto the ground. I quickly bent over to pick one of them up. It was light, but still looked strong. There was a small button in the middle of the little sphere. Almost out of instinct, I pressed the button curiously. It instantly opened up, and a red beam of light escaped, to reveal a bat-like pokemon; it was a female, shiny noivern, with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Who are you?!" The noivern demanded. Me and the audino flinched as we started to back up away from the angry pokemon, our arms in front of our chests, trying to calm her down.

"Please... calm down. We mean no harm," I started, but then the noivern glanced at it's apparent owner on the table, with his normal clothes left on, and wound still untreated. She snapped he head back at us, fury filling her eyes.

"And what in Arceus's name did you do to master? You'll better explain fast, or you'll regret it!" I desperately tried to find an answer that will hopefully satisfy her. But I only found one way to do so: tell her the truth.

"Okay. You see, it was all in self-defense. This one tried to kill me. I only did what I could. And that was to hurt him." I struggled to stay calm at this point. "I never meant to hurt him _this _much." I pointed at the still unconscious human the noivern was so protective of.

I looked around, and saw that we drew quite a crowd with our quarrel; lots of pokemon gathered around us, including Thoro and Ninanda- err.. I mean Resh, who both gone into fighting stances, ready to attack. Aigan was also present. Suprisingly, he looked quite calm, although he semed like he was giving us his undivided attention.

"**Liar**!" noiven roared, causing me to snap back to the threat in front of me. She was starting to huff at me, smoking starting to come out of her nostrils. "I won't believe a word you say. Your almost killed my master. What makes you think I can take your word?"

I feel my fur bristle at those words. 'Well, if she wants to fight, so be it' I thought to myself, as I got into my fighting stance, ready to dodge. I looked back at the crowd; Thoro seems to be charging up his dragon claw, and Resh was ready to use her water shurikens, except that I noticed they were frozen solid as soon as she used ice punch on them at the same time. Aigan noticed both of them, and quickly moved his arm in front of them, with the same neutral expression.

Before I know it, we were at a stare down, waiting for one of us to make the first move, with the entire crowd watching closely. I clenched my fists, before starting up a night daze. Crimson and black energy started building up on my palms. The noiven still stared at me, waiting for an answer.

But before we can get started with out battle, the other pokeball suddenly burst open, letting out a red ray of light. We both looked to see a breloom right between the two of us, his expression quite stern.

"Now what in Arceus's name is wrong with you two?" the breloom snapped at both at us, a scowl on his face, only less intense than the noivern's. "You both should be ashamed at what you're about to do. Don't you see master is hurt? Your pathetic argument is loud enough for me to hear in my pokeball."

I quickly abandoned charging my night daze up, and looked at the grass and fighting type, who was still scolding the noivern. "I expected better from you, Adagio. Why would you be so aggressive? And more importantly, why would you threaten these two pokemon?" He pointed at me and the medic, who had backed up quite a distance. The breloom then glared at me. "And you... I can't say that I completely forgive you for hurting master, but if it's the right thing to do, then so be it." He then eased his scowl a little. "Now, with that out of the way..." he glanced back at the dragon and flying type. "...I feel like that we should introduce ourselves. Name's Morel. You had already met Adaigo, though not in the most friendly manner. Now, who might you be, hmm?" Morel looked back at me, eyes full of curiosity.

But before I could answer his question, Aigan stepped in. "Now that this... pointless drama is over," the lucario turned to the crowd of pokemon "back to your duties. I want nobody here to do the amount work a slaking would do. We have a cause to fight for, now move it!" At once, the crowd started to divide as pokemon went back to their duties, as Aigan had ordered, followed by a few groans of disappointment. After the crowd has gone, he continued "Adaigo, Morel. Mind if I have a private talk together? This is rather important that do so." Morel nodded, but Adaigo hesitated a bit, before finally nodding herself. Aigan then looked back at me. "Yusko, take a rest for today. You've done well last night, and thus deserve a well earned rest. The medic will take it from here. I'm sure she has this under control, right?" He looked at the audino, who nodded quickly.

"Yes, I do, boss. I'll make sure this will get treated. With just a few bandages and medicine, he should be back on his feet in no time. I do no need anymore help at this point. I'll take it from here," she assured us. Aigan made a quick nod, before turning back at me.

"Good. Now get some rest. That's an order." Then the lucario walked away, motioning Adaigo and Morel to come with him. They both followed behind, leaving me with the audino, who was already mashing berries to make some kind of paste. I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion take over my body. Before I knew it, I found myself yawning, every muscle in my body started to ache.

'Ugh... guess Aigan's right. I really do need some rest...' I commented mentally, as I left the medic to her job, and started my way back to my favorite resting place: a large den that lies at the base of a large tree, located just outside the borders of the camp, to the northeastern side. A pretty quiet place, with little disturbance, which has mostly been only pokemon that needed to pick up supplies, from a stash that was the nearest place to my den, but still was about a two hundred meter walk.

I crawled into the den, which was actually quite clean, despite what others say. Sure, it was an unusual place to call home, but it is very comfortable and cozy place to be in, compared to the hard bunk beds that the others slept on. I dunno how they could possibly get any sleep on those things. Anyways, the inside was dark, the sunlight gradually disappearing as I got deeper, but that is not much of a problem, because my eyes quickly adapted to the darkness.

I finally made it to the end of the den, to a large hollow that was much wider than the rest of the tunnel. There wasn't much inside, besides a small stack of hay, covered with a large blanket that we looted on my first raid on a human convoy. Aigan himself had given it to me. 'Here. I want you to have this. Take it, as a symbol of a fresh start, a close friend, that's always there for you, even though you just befriended them, and a light that will help you find your way through the darkness.' I remembered as he said those words to me. It was one of the most beautiful things he had said to me. Enough to make me tear up a little. Not a lot of kind things have happened to me before joining the resistance.

I hugged the blanket, it's soft, smooth blue texture brings so much comfort and safety when it makes contact with my fur. I sighed contently as I savor the touch for a minute. I then looked back around the hollow. Not much else was inside. Only a few sheets of paper that humans call "poke'". Apparently, these are very valuable and can be traded for all sorts of different items. 'Will be best if I save these for later' I had always told myself. Who knows; maybe they'll be very useful in the future.

Next to the poke', was a small, button-less device that reacts when you touch your fingers (or claws) when you turn it on. I remember people calling it a 'smartphone', so this must be one. Quite interesting to me. It just impresses me how much humans can do, but also saddens me a little at how humans will mistreat them and use it to hurt others. I'm still unsure on how to use it right, so for now, it's just a souvenir.

Finally, the last thing I have in the hollow is a small mirror. It's a little dusty, but still am able to see my reflection. I stared at myself every time, amazed at the fact of evolving brings such drastic changes. My mane a little messy, but still looked beautiful, with a red that goes well with my cyan eyes, and slim gray and dark figure. Whatever it is that I'm simply overreacting is anybody's guess, but that moment was the biggest life changing event I had ever experienced... and I don't intend to forget it.

I yawned again, suddenly remembering my fatigue, and crawled back to the bed, leaving the rest behind. I curled up and slowly closed my eyes, too tired to continue to stay awake.

Unfortunately, though, it will not be a good sleep for me. I find myself in a strange room, with large, metal walls, and a wooden floor. The door was a metal fence, that stood at least twice as tall as me. Looking at myself, I see familiar red tipped paws, ans felt something moving behind me. I turned around, and come to a sudden realization; it was a tail that was making all those movements. 'Wait a moment... it all comes back now... oh no...' I thought as I remembered the time, when I was a zorua, back before old master had taken me, which was about four years ago. Only thing, this was the day he had done so. This dreadful day, that I will never, ever forget.

I suddenly hear voices no far from the room "My apologies on failing to find a suitable servant for you, sir. I'm afraid that what you are about to see is the last of our stock. I can only hope that you will find one or two that will appeal to your taste." I soon heard footsteps that sound to be far away, but were slowly getting louder and louder. I quickly ran back to the farthest corner of the room, hoping that whoever it was, will not notice me, and move on. 'It can't be. Why?...'

I had no time to wonder why, because the footsteps were louder than ever, until I see a pair of boots in front of the metal fence. I looked up and looked straight into the eyes of my old master. Those orbs were filled with desire, and domination; it would make a pangoro run and cry for it's mother's comfort. After taking a good look at me, he called out to the clerk. "Hey, how I'm interested in this one. Come over here, will you?" After a few moments, the clerk joined old master, and started to explain who I was.

"Ah, that zorua? Aye, can't blame you if you're interested. She's nearly irresistible to clients. Taken away from her mother just a month ago. Doesn't remember a thing, surprisingly. Quiet one, and her species is quite rare. One of my most prized possessions. Timid little girl, but gets work done." the clerk said, while glancing at me the whole time. Old master merely groaned in approval. I can't describe how afraid I was... how much I dreaded being at the hands of such a cruel human. I tried moving to another part of the room, but can't. I seemed to be stuck in the position, exactly the way it had happened before.

"Hmm... yes, I can tell why others would want her. She's such a beauty indeed. I suppose that such a rare and beautiful pokemon would not come cheap. And I'm willing to pay you, if what you said about her nature is correct." Old master said, before turnig back to the clerk. "How much are you willing to sell her for?"

"Well... considering at how rare her species is, and how much potential she can hold, I'm willing to sell her for twenty thousand poke', at the minimum. No bargaining for lower. It's that, or nothing." the clerk replied, who was scratching his head. "With that price in mind, do you still want her? You know, it is our policy that you will get a refund, if you are unsatisfied with brought pokemon. So it's virtually no risk on your part if you do buy her, and are left unsatisfied." I could only stare in fear, and I was left speechless, not that I could talk anyways.

Old master stood there for what seemed like an eternity, almost lost in his thoughts. He then nodded, and assured the clerk. "Sold! Seems like I've finally found a suitable one for me."

"Excellent! Thank you for your interest. Now, will you come with me, please. We need to get the paperwork done.. but first..." the clerk went out of my sight, leaving old master behind.

Then, he looked back at me, and started speaking to me, in a cheerful tone that's too good to be true. "See, little one? I'm going to take you out of this dirt pit, and soon, you'll be helping me out, as partners. Now how would you like that?" he then winked at me, before footsteps started to be heard, that got louder and louder. I saw him take a few steps back, giving the owner of the footsteps some space, which unfortunately, was the clerk... and he had what looked like a large gun in his hands.

I instantly panicked, and tried to run, but I forgot the fact this is only a flashback, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt the terror overwhelming me, the same way it did when it actually happened.

'**Oh Arceus... why? Why show me this again**?' I screamed to myself desperately, hoping that it will all go away, but it was no good. I watched helplessly, as the clerk pointed the gun at me, and fired.

A massive stinging feeling emerged from my front-right paw, followed by me collapsing on the ground. The feeling... it felt so real. 'could this be a nightmare, or is it really happening?' I wanted to scream my lungs out, but I now couldn't move anything. Whatever was in that shot, was making me paralyzed... 'yawn...' and tired. I felt myself slowly closing my eyes, helpless to do anything else, and was welcomed by darkness, once more.

I shot up as I was snapped back to the present. I accidentally bumped by head on the roof of the den. I winched sharply as I brought a hand up, and starting rubbing it, while reality was getting back to me. 'how... how long was I sleeping...'

I still didn't feel any better; I felt hot, fur drenched in sweat, my heart pounding hard in my chest, as well as breathing rapidly. I put my hand down, and they were shaking pretty hard.

"Huff... huff... must.. be... just another nightmare.." I said to myself between breaths as I struggled to calm down. I felt something wet run down my cheek, and tried to rub it off, when I noticed it was a tear. I quickly blinked, to prevent any more from coming out, and started making my way back outside, leaving my stuff behind.

The cool, refreshing summer night air welcomed me as I left my den, and walked a few stops forward, before collapsing on all fours, while trying to process what happened. 'What.. what was that all about? I've never had such nightmares. Could it be the work of darkrai or something?' I realized that that is not the answer. '..no. if it was darkrai, everyone else would be having the same nightmares. But whatever casued that, it sure did hurt me..' I blinked back more tears that were threatening to emerge. After that's done, I stood up, feeling to afraid to go back to sleep, and instead decided to take a small walk.

I wandered aimlessly throughout the camp and was not keeping track of anything around me. I am still lost in my thoughts. 'Will they ever go away? What was the point of that? Does that mean something is going to happen?' Sadly, none of these questions have an answer. I shook my head violently, trying to throw such thoughts out of my mind.

I finally got back to my senses, and found a lucario in the middle of a small clearing, right at the center of the camp, where public announcements would be made from Aigan, to the rest of the pokemon. He was sitting down, legs crossed, arms relaxing on his thighs, with his back straight and eyes closed. I only took a few more steps forward, before his aura-detecting appendages shot up, and opened his blazing red eyes, and looked at my direction. I thought it was Aigan, until this lucario had slightly more pallid fur, and his eyes were more... alive. I see a dim light in them, even from the distance I was at, which is a good ten feet away. Looking at them made me ease up a bit, and I relaxed, letting go of my stress. It was all quiet the whole time, until the lucario broke the silence.

"What is wrong, young zoroark? Your aura shows that you are deeply distressed, and confused. Is it something you want to talk about?" I simply shook my head at his question. He nodded respectfully. "I understand. That much negativity in your aura must be coming from from something very personal. I respect your privacy." All of this didn't surprise me, of course; Aigan had already taught me a considerable amount of all this aura business and how it works. He then continued speaking. "Ah, apologies for my rudeness. My name is Auros, if you do not know already. Mind if I ask you what your name is?"

I sighed, before sitting next to Auros, and gazed down at the ground, and started rolling a small stone around with my hand. "Yusko," I answered, before continuing, "I believed we had met before. You were the one who took down that human gunship, right?" All I heard was a grunt from the fighing and steel type.

"Correct. I never wanted to do that, but they had left me no other choice. If I never done that, there would be no doubt more pokemon will die at the hands of that thing," Auros responded, before changing the subject. "Seems like Aigan is quite a good leader, isn't he? Sure shows the essential aspects of one." I quickly nodded, not taking my eyes off the ground.

"Yup. He sure knows what's he doing. I'm happy that he shows such kindness and dedication to the pokemon living here. He saved me from a very bad human. And I owe him a lot." I felt more and more relaxed as we started getting engaged in this conversation. Enough to give him vague details of my life.

We sat here, for a while, until we both heard some noises nearby. We both looked around for the source, before Auros realizes what it is. "Seems like one of the humans has awaken. Come. Let's go see what he wants." He stood up and offered a paw to me, which I accepted, and was pulled back on my feet. I then followed him to where the humans wer being kept.

**-POV Change-**

I groaned as I awoke on a cold surface, which was a steel floor, and quickly realized that I was in a cage. Metal bars surrounded me, with a roof of the same material right above me. I had to duck my head a little, to avoid hitting it against the roof. I shivered hard as a breeze of cool wind passed by. I looked around me, and found a simple white blanket, and gladly accepted it.

I felt something stiff on my midsection, and looked down, and saw that it was covered in bandages. Everything started coming back to me form there. 'when I was hurt... when I was captured... when my squad killed...' I looked desperately for my equipment, but found nothing. I only had my normal street outfit on, which was tattered and dirty. I still felt a little pain, but thankfully, it was much less intense than before. 'But, why would they keep me alive... I thought... that lucario...' I looked around, hoping to see any more survivors. From what I could see, there were only two more. Each in their separate cages. I instantly recognized them: it was Paul and Billy, and they both were still asleep. 'Oh man... are we the only survivors?'

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps nearby. I instantly froze in fear, as they got louder and louder. I looked around, and saw two familiar figures approaching me; it was that zoroark and lucario that appeared when we were ambushed. I broke out of my trance, and scooted back to the farthest corner of the cage, afraid of what they are going to do with me. They then both stopped in front of the cage, and squatted down, both of them giving me strange looks in their eyes. The scarlet colored eyes of the lucario was enough to make me nervous even more. I swallowed as I started to speak for the first time from waking up. "Wh- who are you? Where am I?"

I was still half surprised as they both spoke to me in telepathy. [My name is Auros.] answered the lucario, his strong male voice making me shutter slightly.

[And I'm Yusko.] the zoroark finished. I can tell from her feminine voice that she is a female. [Seems like you have awakened, and are looking better right now]

Better? I don't feel like I'm feeling better at all. After all, I'm trapped in a cage! But I think it would be better to stay on their good side. "I do. Though better living conditions would be appriciated" I laughed a little, trying to keep these two from doing anything bad to me.

The zoroark named Yusko smiled slightly, her cyan eyes filled with hospitality... and guilt. [I am very sorry for hurting, and almost killing you over there. I wasn't thinking right... and... you know] I find it very sweet that this pokemon asked for forgiveness, even though I had almost killed her myself. I smiled warmly at her.

"No worries. It was not your fault. More like mine. To be honest, I never wanted to shoot you. That hesitation caused me to be hit by you." I laughed softy as Yusko let out a sigh of relief. Seems like these pokemon didn't want to hurt me any more. Auros spoke shortly after.

[She had you patched up as soon as you arrived to camp. Fortunate for you, you were treated just in time, before things got worse. After that, you were out cold for the rest of the day, until now, of course.] I was amazed at how much they cared for me. Don't get me wrong, It's not that I wanted them to leave me out alone, or just kill me outright. As a human that just was an enemy, proper care was frankly, the least expected treatment I would get.

"I... Thank you. Thank you for your kindness. Especially you, Yusko." The dark type pokemon blushed as another breeze passed by, making me shiver some more, and covered myself in the blanket provided. I yawned, exhaustion was coming back for me. They both seemed to noticed this.

[Seems like you're tired, human. We'll let you go back to get some more rest. You'll need it. We can continue discussing the matter in the morning. Farewell.] I watched as Auros tapped Yusko on her shoulder, causing both of them to stand back up and start to walk away. The zoroark looked back at me, her beautiful blue eyes still scanning me. I simply waved at her, and she blushed again, before returning the wave.

'Well.. that went better then expected' I thought to myself. I yawned again, and laid back down at the still cold surface, but at least I still have my blanket for protection. I sighed deeply, before closing my eyes, and going back to sleep.

**(Whew, that was a big one. Hope you enjoyed the content of this chapter, and are not bored by it!**

**Some important news here, regarding the fanfic: I will be revising all chapters. I'm going to be correcting any spelling and grammar mistakes I find. I may or may not change some of the wording of the content, but nothing should be able to change the story, so do not worry if things seem out of place. So expect revisions to be out soon! **

** Please rate and review this fanfic, people! It helps a lot in more ways than you'll think ^^ **

**Auros is an OC submission from Soof49, so props to him for the submission :D **

** And on that note, thank you all, and fly dangerous o7)**


	5. The Escalation

"voice diologue"

'thoughts'

[telepathy]

**(Author's notes)**

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, I kept a lookout the entire time, perched on a makeshift watchtower that was made of steel rods. Nothing eventful happened during my watch, although my mind was on the human the entire time. I was pretty surprised he would respond so kindly, especially when I harmed him, and had him imprisoned. I couldn't help but blush at his kindness. I glanced behind me; I could see him, even from over here, which is located a good eighty feet away.

I can still see Auros, who has gone back to his meditation. Judging from his look from earlier, he was just as surprised as me regarding what happened earlier. He looked so peaceful, yet focused, in his stiff position. Hasn't really explained to me his background, but I would gladly like to know him more. And I hope he stays here with us.

I hear a low rumbling sound, and grasped my belly in slight pain, as I just remembered that I haven't eaten anything since the night of our ambush. I quickly looked around and spotted the pile of rations and other food that we could find. 'Well, I guess there is nothing going on, and I won't be out for long' I thought to myself. I went back down the crude stairs, and back on the ground. Then I proceeded to make my way to the pile, careful not to wake any pokemon up. I passed the three humans, who were still sleeping soundly, but the big one was snoring a bit. After a few more moments of walking, I had made it to the pile of food. I quickly jabbed my hand in there, rummaging through, until I found and took a honey bun, and a bottle of water. I sighed happily as I sat down nearby, and proceeded to take a bite off the glazed snack. My mouth filled with a sweet flavor that made me smile internally.

My mind was still on the subject of the humans, however. 'I wonder what Aigan and the others had planned for them. Hmm... he said something about a ransom...' Oh I think I know what he meant; not too long ago, a couple of pokemon out on a patrol went missing, and the lucario thought it had something to do with the humans, which is probably true. Perhaps that is what he meant.

As I continued snacking on the honey bun, as well taking small sips of water, I hear a small, roaring sound just hardly audible. My ears twitched as I stopped eating, and looked around for the source of the sound that interrupted the natural noises. I hear it, a little louder this time. My ears twitched upwards this time, and I looked at the sky above me, which is still quite clear, with only a few clouds, revealing at the source of the sound.

I can just see a small speck up high, with a dull red blinking light that gives it away. It moved slowly over the camp. I froze in place, hoping that whatever this is, which is most likely not natural, would not notice me, and just continue on it's way. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long, as the speck moved away from sight, and disappeared over the dense tree layer. 'Thank Arceus it hasn't seen me,' I exhaled slowly, 'whatever that thing is, it could only be human'.

I finished my small meal, and yawned quietly. And before I knew it, darkness took over my vision once more.

**-Time-**

A loud commotion of voices interrupted me as my eyes opened, and my vision filled with light. I groaned as I got back on my feet, and brushed off any dirt and dust from my fur. I then looked around for the sources of these voices, and listened carefully.

"Why'd you bring humans here, boss? This is dangerous." a voice said.

"They're spies. Must be. This is all a trap." another added.

"I **_really _**don't like****the big one's attitude or reaction." a third voice called.

I finally found the direction of the sounds, and headed there at once. I stopped at a large crowd of pokemon that gathered around the cages, where the humans were being held. I see Aigan, Adaigo, and Morel standing in front, and facing towards the crowd. I started to push my way into the crowd, to get to the trio, before I was stopped by two familiar voices.

"Sister, what is all this? The pokemon here seem worried."

"Yeah. This has something to do with the humans, right? I can see why"

I looked around to see a shinx and braixen looking up towards me, with concerned expressons on their faces.

"Hello there, Larsha," I called to the shinx, picking and putting her in my mane. The electric type purred in response, and snuggled.

"Good morning, Kaity," I hugged the braixen, who felt a little warmer on my skin, being the natural fire type she is.

"Nice to see you still back in one piece, sister," the fire type cheered happily. "We were worried sick the whole time."

I hugged Kaity a little tighter from her words. "I know, sister. But I am here now, and that's all that matters," I looked into here eyes, which were burning with a flame inside. "Nothing will ever separate us."

I reached into my mane, and pulled out a dozy Larsha out, who was starting to complaing about it.

"Hey! I was about to go to sleep," the shinx pouted.

"You can do that later. But right now, I need to speak with Aigan. I'll be back with you two as soon as I can." I looked back at Kaity as I placed Larsha back onto the ground. "And I need you to take care of Larsha in the meantime. You two go get food. This matter is for adults only. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, I continue making my way towards the trio, leaving my sisters back there.

I finally made my way to the front, to see a surprised lucario looking at me. "Yusko..." the lucario started. ".. this human apparently knows you. Last night, according to him." His gaze suddenly turned serious, causing to flinch slightly. "What were you do-"

A loud **_clash_** interrupted him as we snapped our heads towards the bigger human of the prisoners was smashing his way out of the cage, with futile results. After collapsing back on his knees, he shouted at all of us.

"**You motherfuckers! Let me go at once!**" the human yelled, rubbing the shoulder where he smashed the bars with. "**I am a human being! I deserve to be freed from this cage!**"

"**Enough!**" Aigan snapped sternly, glaring at the human with menacing eyes. Thankfully, the human calmed down a little, but was still angry, mumbling nonsense to himself. The fighting-steel type pokemon then looked back at me, and opened his mouth, but was interrupted once again by the same human I've talked to last night. The one Aigan was referring to.

"Please. Don't blame her. She is a sweetheart and very welcoming to me," the human pleaded, "It's my fault that she went to investigate what was going on. The same could be said for Auros," he then looked back at the noivern and breloom in front of him, 'and these two are my closest friends. Not mere slaves, unlike the majority of the others. They actually hold value to my heart." The respective pokemon nodded in agreement.

Aigan stood still for a moment, as if he was deep in his thoughts, before he huffed loudly, and turned his attention to the crowd. "Alright, disperse! There is nothing to see here. Anybody who refuses to leave will be delt with myself. Now move, that's an order!"

The crowd of pokemon quickly started to split apart, each returning to their own tasks, grumbling the entire time. After a few moments of waiting while the group is nowhere to be seen, Aigan turned back to me, a sigh escaping from his maw.

"Look. I am willing to believe in what the human says, but just for certification, is it true? Is it true that you spoke with the human last night?" I nodded my head, and looked down at my feet. I felt a paw touch my chin, and pulled my head back up, meeting the lucario's face. "And I need you to look at me when I'm discussing serious matters with you."

We turned our heads as we heard another voice coming from one of the cages. "Don't be too hard on her, lucario. I'm sure Yusko never meant to do such things on purpose. Her behavior towards us, and to you as well, proves it." The third human was speaking this time, who was still hunched over from the small space the cage provided. "By the way, name is Paul. Nice to meet you all."

"Name's Marcos. Marcos Walker, to be precise. Forgot to mention my name in our conversation last night. My appologies," the human whom I talked to humbly added, "and indeed on what Paul had said. If you have to let go of something, take it out on us. Do it... Aigan, if that is what you intend."

The lucario was taken aback by the fact that Marcos knew his name already. "How'd.. you know..?" Marcos smiled slightly, before replying to his question.

"I remember Yusko calling your name out to deal with me. Right before you knocked me out on the night your group has ambushed my squad..."

Another _**clash **_was heard as the biggest of the human trio once again tried to break out of the cage, with the same futile results. Before he can say anything, Marcos interrupted him "**Not now, Bill!**"

The human named Bill simply scowled at Marcos, anger evident on his face. "Shut up, you of all people! If... if you have-"

"If nothing, Bill. Take that nonsense out of your head, and face the facts!" He shouted back. After that, Bill just hitted the bars once again, before coming to a fetal position, and rocking back and forth angrily.

"Sorry for the trouble Bill has done to you. He's... not everybody's favorite." Marcos grinned in embarrassment. Paul tapped the bottom of the cage, causing us to look in his direction once again.

"Would you please let us out, please? We really need to get out of this unconformable position." Aigan, however, shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied. Both Adaigo and Morel gasped in surprise at his decision. I could only watch as Aigan looked back at them, with a stern expression.

"But... you can't do that! He's our master! Please, you need to know-," the breloom began, but was stopped when the lucario started to growl.

"No means no! As far as I am concerned, all of you are still deemed untrustworthy. Consider my hospitality a generous act. I have yet to decide if you are truly human spies or not, and so because of that, I assume you are, and you need to prove me otherwise." After a few moments of a stare down between the lucario and the pair, Aigan sighed once more, his expression turning more relaxed. "Look. My people come first. I could never jeopardize their safety and well being for a shade of gray we had taken in just a couple of nights before." he then turned to the humans, we were frozen in shock, even Bill. He then looked back at me, with sorrow filled eyes, before shaking his head. "Yusko. I need you to continue your training. Focus on mastering that move I've taught you before. Right now. That's an order. And you two," the lucario turned towards the noivern and breloom, "you two can stay with your owner. You are free to wander the camp if you like, but do _**not**_ do anything suspicious, nor interfere with the duties of others, because I _will _take it as a threat, and act accordingly myself. Now, if you excuse me, I have a camp to attend to." And with that, the steel-fighing type stormed off towards the center of the camp, leaving all of us with astonished faces.

I was the first to recover, and turned back to the pair. "I am really sorry for what he said. He's just... very stressed out. I promise he never meant anything he said." Adagio only stared at me, while Morel was looking at his feet. A warm smile came from the shiny noivern.

"You know, you're a very sweet zoroark, especially after all that happened the day before. Please.." she paused, and looked back at Morel, before gazing back at me once more, "accept our sincere apologies for causing all this trouble."

"No. You haven't caused us any trouble at all. I am afraid it's a result from war. After all, we're part of the resistance." I assured them. "but I will accept your apologies regardless. And do not worry," I placed a furred hand on her right shoulder, "I'll get this fixed up when I can. He'd still listen to me." I then walked off, to the training sector of the camp, leaving both the pokemon, and the humans behind.

–**-POV Change-**

"Sir, I have come with a report that requires your attention." A man in a neat gray officer uniform stood in front of General Lister, who was busy looking at some paperwork in his office, that was decorated with a handsomely toned wooden desk, with a high quality assortment of furniture, including bookshelves that are stuffed with books as well as a pair of wooden chairs that are positioned so they would face each other. A carpet decorated the floor, with the coat of arms of the Unova military; in which features a pair of chains, bounded together around a shield, with a wall of spears hidden behind it. The same coat of arms decorated a flag that stood right next to the wooden desk.

"What is it, lieutenant? I'm in the middle of important matters," Lister replied, and looked up at the lieutenant, staring at him directly at the eyes, "So... what is it? What is that makes me turn my eyes in your direction?" The lieutenant then held out a file folder, offering it to the general.

"It's regarding the scouting run the reconnaissance jet had preformed last night, sir. These are the images that are captured during the duration of the trip." The general reached out and took the folder from the lieutenant's hands, and took out the contents.

After a good five minutes of examining the report, an image caught Lister's eyes. He studies it for a few moments, before handing it back to the lieutenant. "Lieutenant. What do you see here in this image? Is it what I really think it is?"

The lieutenant took the image, and examined it himself. 'Now what is that...' he wondered to himself. What he saw in the image, was a view of some tents, and... what look like a fox-like creature staring directly at the camera, though it appeared to not notice the camera, but the aircraft instead. The lieutenant returned the image back to General Lister, before giving him his interpretation. "Sir, I think we have ourselves the location of the enemy camp." the general gave out a wicked grin, making the poor lieutenant shutter.

"You're correct indeed. Seems like we have finally found where the pesky, filthy rebels are hiding in. And I have the required coordinates already, from this report," the general placed the image on the desk, and stood up, "You know what this means, do you lieutenant?"

"Yes... sir.. how do we approach this situation though?"

"That's easy. I'm going to grant you authorization to command one of my companies that is idle, and waiting for orders." The general took out a sheet of paper from his drawer, and started writing on it. "I am going to assign you... er.. yeah, two-hundred fifty infantry, fifteen main battle tanks, aaaand... two flame tanks, to burn your way towards them." After completing the paper with his signatures, he places it into a folder, and stored it into another drawer.

"...yes sir. When do you want me to attack? In a few-"

"No. I want you to attack at midnight, today. We have the element of surprise on our side. I want you to blitz the camp as fast as possible, then report back here with what remained of the company." After a moment of silence, he added with a devious grin, "and don't leave anyone alive, regardless if they offer to be taken prisoner or not."

The lieutenant was stunned by what the general just said. "Bu.. but sir! You know we can't do that. You know that the Geneva-" 

"I don't care what the Geneva convention says. I want every rebel stationed there dead. I don't want to have to deal with them later on," Lister snapped, which caused the lieutenant to flinch, "and if you want to continue on discussing the matter, we can settle this at martial court, but I am giving you an order, right now, lieutenant! Rally the troops up and prepare to deploy. Do _**NOT**_ fail me. Dismissed!" and with that, General Lister flicked his hand at the lieutenant's direction, who was already leaving the room. The general squinted at his direction, then moved his gaze back to the paperwork he was doing.

**-POV Change-**

"I'm telling you, boss! There is no sign of your son everywhere. I've sent spies out looking for him, but no results come back. I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do about it." a woman on the phone spoke to Wilson, who only staggered in distress. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No. You must keep looking for him. Send out more spies, and cover a larger area this time." He pleaded, still determined to find his son.

"Negative. And I am not going to argue about it any further. This is only a waste of funds. Moving empty trailers isn't going to benefit anyone. The same is said for the recovery effort. I'm sorry, boss." She then hung up, which almost caused the human father to throw his phone on the floor. A concerned Violet approached Wilson

[Master? I hate to see you in such pain. But I know in my gut that he is still alive, somewhere.] the purrloin rubbed her head against Wilson's legs, trying her best to comfort him.

The human sighed in frustration. "I.. I can't do this. I hadn't even executed the plan yet, and I had already lost my only child. I must not lose him. Not yet." he then proceeded to sit down at the sofa in the living room, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

[I am certain he is alive. And the sooner we can start this, the sooner we can start the search for Marcos.] Violet yowled, following close behind to Wilson's footsteps.

"But... I can't stand the thought of losing my son. Maybe I should-"

[**_NO!_**] the purrloin hissed loudly, causing Wilson to jump on the spot, fed up with having to deal with the human's grief. [You should had known this was going to happen sooner or later, especially with a plan like that. The loyalists will use anything you value as ways to hurt you. Marcos is included.] the human didn't reply at all to the purrloin's point.

'Maybe she's right... I am foolish to think that will never happen' he thought to himself, before being interrupted by more of what Violet was saying.

[And you're out leader! A leader must not give up on his people. He must always show determination, and set a good example for his followers. Acting like this the entire time will ensure our downfall.] internally, Wilson agreed to the good points Violet has brought up. He felt a wave of determination wash over him. Suddenly, those feelings of grief started to ebb away, replaced by courage and tenacity.

"Yes. You're right," the human stood back up from the sofa, "I am a leader, and I am not going to let the loss of my child let me, my people, and the cause down! If I going to join my son, I may as well go down fighting!" The purrloin jumped happily at his words.

[That's the spirit! Now you may lead us, boss], the dark type gave out a smile.

Wilson went out into the kitchen, and out onto the balcony, where the beautiful sights of Driftveil city stood out. 'such a peaceful and beautiful city, but with not the right kind of people.' a thought occurred in his mind. He looked around for it, until he found it-a large container of gasoline. After promptly taking it back inside, he called out to the purrloin. "Violet. It's time. Get to the car, and say your final goodbyes." After hearing the mews of approval from the cat-like pokemon, he opened the container, and poured the flammable liquid all over the kitchen, followed by the living room, and finally his library. "I am sorry. But I have to do this. Nobody must know about this."

After pouring all the contents out, he reached out for his cellphone one last time, and started dialing a phone number. 'C'mon, c'mon. Answer the phone.' Luck was on his side, as he now talked to who he wanted to talk to- Alex Brickett.

"Alex..." Wilson started "It is time. It is time to execute our plan. I had talked to all the other agents shortly before; they said that everything is in place and are ready to proceed." He waited for an answer to come back.

"Roger that, boss. I'll send out word that we are executing this procedure. And the targets, sir?" the husky voice of Alex replied through the phone.

Wilson thought long and hard on this; he knows that this will bring dire consequences, but will hurt what he's fighting against, and possibly help gain allies. It is a great risk indeed, but will probably be worth it. "The target will be... every loyalist you see. It is time for the separatists to rise. It is our time. Our time... to riot." and with that, he hung up on Alex. After putting his phone away in his pocket, he took out a lighter, and a long rag. He flicked the lighter on, and set the rag on fire.

'This is it now... no turning back' The human father thought to himself, getting that carved into his mind. He threw the burning rag into a patch of gasoline. Immediately, fire was sprinting all over the flammable liquid, setting other things on fire as well, and the charred smell of burning material caused the human to cough. He then opened the front door, and ran outside, and got into the car as fast as he could. Violet was already inside, ready to leave.

After igniting the engine, Wilson gave one last at his burning home, slowly being turned to ash. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then started to drive backwards, and away from the house.

"We need to get to the safe house. I'll be hiding there for now. Burning the house will cover our tracks- and buy us some time to hide away from the loyalists, while I keep taking command." He was acknowledged by a purr coming from the dark type.

[Glad that you had made the decision. Now we begin our strive to become free.] Violet purred softly.

"Indeed." And they were off, on their way to Nimbassa city, ignoring the chaos that surrounds them nearby.

**_(Woot! Another chapter complete! \o/ _**

**Sorry for the ending to this chapter. I know it seems a bit rushed, so thank you for pointing this out. Now we can get the action started. **

**OC submissions are now up and running once again! \o/ If you missed your chance in submitting an OC last time, this is your chance in submitting one this time. As per usual, I must make this clear:**

" _*** " means that this is ESSENSIAL and MANDATORY information, and I will NOT be accepting any OCs that fail to provide any information that is marked. No exceptions.**_

_**DISCAIMER: Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that your OCs will be exactly shown as advertised. By submitting your OCs, you are consent to the fact that they are subject to change, mostly for the sake of this fanfic. Also, you are consent to the possibility of having your characters being killed off, or otherwise be at my mercy. Again, I will try to keep it as much as you advertised as possible, but I can't guarantee that. Submissions will be looked upon as a first come, first served basis. Limit to one OC per user. Any attempts to submit another OC will result in ALL your OCs getting rejected. If you wish to switch to a different OC, I will need that to be well displayed in your PM. All submissions need to be PMed to me. I will not be accepting any OCs that are posted in the reviews.**_

_**Name* (self explanatory. First name are preferred, though last name is optional)**_

_**Faction* (human or pokemon? If either one, please specify if the OC will be a loyalist or separatist.)**_

_**Species* (if human, say it's "human". If it's a pokemon, give out the species name. Ex: if my OC is a pokemon, and it's a snorlax, I would write down "snorlax")**_

_**Gender* (self explanatory)**_

_**Sexual Orientation* (heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual?) **_

_**Attitude*(how does the character react to certain situations? What is the character's view on the current situation regarding these rebellions? Be as descriptive as possible)**_

_**Moveset* (maximum of four moves. And they have to be legit based on type, so for example, don't submit a grass type that knows flamethrower)**_

_**Morals and Ethics* (does the character support or oppose any events that happened in the fanfic? Explain why)**_

_**Body features (does the character have any noteworthy features, like scars, marks, or injuries? If so, explain where.)**_

_**Likes and Dislikes (list what your character likes and dislikes. Be descriptive)**_

_**Weapon of choice (can be any weapon, including pokemon moves!)**_

_**Note: the ones that are not marked with a " * " are not necessary to be considered, but filling those out will improve your chances of your OC appearing in the fanfic. Be as descriptive as possible!**_

_**I look forward to seeing all your submissions! As always folks, Rate and review, and fly dangerous. Always. o7**_


End file.
